greysanatomyyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsai Chin
Tsai Chin is an Chinese actress, best known for her role as Auntie Lindo in the film The Joy Luck Club. Early Life Tsai Chin was born on November 30, 1933 in Tianjin, China. She has a brother, Michael Chow, a restaurateur and painter. She grew up in Shanghai's French Concession, where she received a multi-lingual education. She attended The Convent of the Sacred Heart, Mctyeire School, and King George V School. She witnessed the Japanese invasion of China, Chinese Civil War, and the Communist take-over in 1949. At 17 years old, she left Shanghai and moved to England, where she studied at The Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. She's an associate member there. She took courses at Harvard University and Tufts University. In 1980, at Tufts, she earned a master's degree in Drama. In 1994, he also received a Tufts University Alumni Association for Distinguished Service to Profession. Career In 1958, she lander her first significant role in The Inn of Sixth Happiness. She appeared in the musical, Flower Drum Song. From 1959 to 1961, she starred as Suzie Wong in the play, The World of Suzie Wong. In 1960, she starred in International Detective. In 1962, she appeared in The Gimmick and The Defenders. In 1963, she starred in The Man of The World. In 1964, she had a recurring role in That Was The Week That Was. In 1965, she appeared in Emergency Ward 10, Dixon of Dock Green and On Your Own. In 1966, she appeared in Blowup and The Magnolia Tree. In 1967, she starred in You Only Live Twice and The Troubleshooters. In 1969, she starred in The Virgin Soldiers, Man's Fate, and The Two Mrs. Carrolls. In 1970, she appeared in Mrs. Frail in Love for Love. In 1972, she appeared in The Subject of Struggle. In 1977, she starred in The Oresteia and The Scarlet Letter. In 1979, she taught acting and made her directors debut in The Lover. In 1982, she directed The Seagull. In 1988, she also directed Twelve Night and wrote her autobiography, Daughter of Shanghai. In 1989, she starred in M. Butterfly. In 1990, she appeared in a one-woman drama, Memories. In 1993, she was an consultant at The Hong Kong Academy for Performing Arts. Later that year, she made her final acting performance in the United Kingdom in Bodycount and starred in The Joy Luck Club. In 1994, she landed a role in the television show, Crowfoot. In 1995, she played Brave Orchid in The Woman Warrior. From 1995 to 1998, she played Eng Sui-Yong in Golden Child. In 1996, she appeared in Half Lives, Wonderland, Popo and The Magic Pearl. In 1997, she starred in The Red Corner. In 2002, she landed a role in House of Bernada Alba. In 2003, she starred in The Diary of Ellen Rimbauer. From 2005 to 2007, she starred as Helen Rubenstein in Grey's Anatomy. In 2005, she starred in Memoirs of a Geisha. In 2006, she starred in Wendy Wu: Homecoming Queen and Casino Royale. From 2008 to 2010, she starred in Dream of the Red Chamber. In 2012, she appeared in Nani. Personal Life In 1994, she moved to Hollywood. She was married to Frank Chang from 1955 to 1956. She has a son, Bruce. She was married to Peter Coe. Filmography Film Television Stage Work Directing Teaching Discography * The Ding Dong Song * The Second Spring * Any Old Iron * School in Cheltenham * The Chinese Charleston * How Shall I Do It? * Buttons and Bows * Good Morning, Tokyo * The World of Tsai Chin * The Western World of Tsai Chin Awards